1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a process for converting an allylic ether to its corresponding carbonyl compound. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a process for hydrolyzing an allylic ether to its corresponding aldehyde in the presence of a cobalt-containing material.
2. Background of the Prior Art
New synthetic routes to synthesize commercially important organic acids have long attracted the attention of organic chemists. New, better and more efficient routes to such commercial products are continually being developed. One attractive means to the production of these acids is postulated to be through the formation of aldehyde intermediates which can be easily oxidized to the corresponding acid. For instance, azelaic acid can be formed by this scheme from alkyl 9-oxononanoates. Therefore, new processes for the development of such aldehyde intermediates are of significant commercial importance.
A process for producing an aldehyde by hydrolysis of an allylic ether is known in the art. Japanese Patent Application No. 46-15658 discloses such a process. In that process an allylic ether is contacted with water in the presence of a ruthenium compound, preferably ruthenium chloride, under a nitrogen atmosphere. Although this process represents an advance in the art, it is inefficient. The total yield to the desired aldehyde is only between 40 and 45%. Moreover, to obtain this relatively low yield, a long reaction time, about two hours, is required.
The above remarks establish the need in the art for a new process for producing aldehyde compounds from an allylic ether which produces higher yields of the desired product over shorter periods of time. Such a process could be commercially exploited to develop new aldehydes useful in the synthesis of commercially important organic compounds.